


Respira

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las personas más diferentes pueden tener un ser en común que les une en su dolor, y en su esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respira

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 2x03

Solo habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas que tanto le parecían dos años como dos días, dependiendo de cómo se despertaba cada mañana, si la angustia le permitía dormir.

No había podido regresar a Baker Street, no que no lo hubiera intentado. Tres veces permaneció en la acera del frente, contemplando la ventana, recordando… y en cada ocasión dio media vuelta, sin poder quedarse más tiempo; era demasiado.

Pese a sus magros ingresos, prefirió quedarse en un hotel, el más económico de Londres, a donde tan solo pasaba por las noches, siempre y cuando no encontrara a un colega con el que cambiar guardias; tras días de pruebas, notó que el mantenerse ocupado le impedía pensar.

Apenas recibía llamadas, lo que era un alivio, a lo sumo algunas de Lestrade y Mycroft, que prefirió ignorar; el primero querría hablar y él no podía hacerlo aún, mientras que el resentimiento que sentía por el segundo no daba visos de menguar en lo absoluto.

La señora Hudson, en cambio, estaba mostrando un tacto que le sorprendió sobremanera. Tras una primera llamada que se apresuró en terminar, no había vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto con él. Pensando en ello, tal vez solo intentaba darle su espacio, y estaba muy agradecido por su gesto.

Por eso le extrañó tanto encontrar el aviso de llamadas perdidas en el móvil luego de salir del quirófano, y pensando en lo peor, se comunicó con ella de inmediato.

—No, John, estoy bien, es ese ruido espantoso, tienes que venir a sacarlo de aquí, no puedo tocarlo—su voz ronca, que evidenciaba había estado llorando, no lo tranquilizó—. Él nunca me lo perdonaría.

No tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería, y no quiso indagar respecto al sonido que parecía torturarla; en algún momento tendría que volver, y mejor hacerlo por una razón tan poderosa como el ayudar a esa pobre mujer.

Todo el camino, en el taxi, tamborileó sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados, preparándose.

La señora Hudson lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, se frotaba las manos y una expresión de infinito alivio se dibujó en su semblante cuando lo vio bajar del vehículo.

—Lo trajeron con sus cosas, quise dejar todo allí, John, por si… —sorbió su nariz—; y la batería estaba descargada, no sé qué está pasando; no soporto ese sonido, no ha parado desde esta mañana, cada diez minutos.

—Está bien, señora Hudson, yo me encargo, ¿por qué no sale a dar una vuelta? Necesita calmarse.

La buena mujer no necesitó que se lo dijera una segunda vez; entró un momento por su bolso y le dio una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla.

—Volveré pronto, espérame para tomar un té, ¿sí?

No tuvo corazón para negarse.

—Por supuesto.

Una vez que la vio marchar, tomó aire y subió las escaleras hasta el que había sido su piso; la puerta estaba entornada, y su mano tembló un poco cuando la extendió para abrirla del todo y entrar.

Todo estaba tal y como lo dejó la última vez que estuvo allí, en esa visita rápida para tomar algunas de sus cosas y salir corriendo como si acabara de profanar algo.

El ordenador de Sherlock cerrado, junto a las notas que había dejado tiradas con su extraño sistema, el libro que estaba leyendo antes de…

Sacudió la cabeza y fijó su atención en el aparato sobre la mesilla, el causante de la angustia de la señora Hudson, como logró adivinar sin problemas. Suponía que su convivencia de Sherlock debía de haber ayudado a sus dotes deductivas.

Tomó el móvil con cuidado, intrigado al comprobar que estaba encendido y con la batería completamente cargada, algo muy inusual. Recordaba perfectamente haberlo visto apagado cuando dejó la casa, ¿qué sentido habría tenido dejarlo funcionando?

Tras dudar un momento, se sentó en el sillón pequeño, listo para examinarlo, cuando el sonido que había perturbado tanto a la señora Hudson se oyó una vez más.

Ese jadeo… creyó que no lo escucharía nunca más, y parte de sí lo encontró tan natural, casi como si lo esperara.

—¿Es verdad?

Suspiró y miró a la mujer en la puerta, que con paso seguro se acercó hasta ocupar el asiento frente al suyo.

—¿Es verdad?—repitió.

—Habrá leído lo que dicen los diarios…

—No me importa lo que digan los diarios, quiero que me lo diga usted.

John sintió una suerte de lástima por ella, la primera vez que le ocurría, era insólito. Pudo ver en sus ojos una cierta expectación, algo de esperanza, la misma que debió mostrar él hasta hacía unos días.

—Sí, es cierto—creyó que debía añadir algo más—; lo siento.

La vio clavar sus uñas con fuerza en los brazos del sillón, tomando aire con fruición, antes de recuperar el aplomo y que la normalidad volviera a sus rasgos.

—Tenía que saber, ¿quién mejor que usted para confirmarlo?—su voz sonaba desapasionada, casi indiferente, pero no lo engañaba—. Lamento haber asustado a su casera, pero fue la única manera de hacerlo venir.

—Supongo que se escurrió aquí algo más temprano para encender el teléfono.

—Por supuesto.

Y tras esa afirmación, guardó silencio por un momento, el mismo que John aprovechó para observarla con mayor atención. Los ojos caídos, la mirada fría, un rictus amargo; todo en ella indicaba un profundo sufrimiento que se esforzaba en ocultar.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de improviso, clavando la mirada de modo tal que pensó podría ver en su alma, no se atemorizó, como hubiera pasado antes; la entendió.

—Dicen que Moriarty está muerto.

—Sí, así es.

—Una lástima, me hubiera gustado arrancarle la piel con mis manos—las levantó como si fueran garras, y John no dudó de que lo habría hecho sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Una idea que comparto.

Debió encontrar gracioso su comentario, porque le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que él no pudo menos que corresponder.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Usted y yo juntos, aquí, hablando de él. No que sea la primera vez, claro, pero en estas circunstancias… reconozco que no es algo que esperara.

John asintió, y se pasó una mano por la frente; Irene no quitaba la vista de él, como si acabara de tener una revelación.

—Pobre doctor, qué egoísta he sido, ¿cómo puede siquiera seguir respirando?

—Ahora que lo dice, no lo sé—carraspeó para normalizar su voz—. No lo había pensado.

Irene se adelantó un poco en el sillón, sin rastros de la usual burla que reservaba para él.

—Diré lo más ridículo que saldrá jamás de mis labios, pero creo que es apropiado—dijo—. Él estaría muy orgulloso de usted.

—¿En serio? Creo que será lo más amable que le oiré decir jamás.

—No se acostumbre.

Otra media sonrisa compartida, otro silencio, apenas roto por el sonido de los coches que pasaban fuera.

—¿Y usted? ¿Cómo puede seguir respirando?

—Yo, querido doctor, no respiro; ya estoy muerta.

John se preguntó si se refería a esa muerte ficticia, esa farsa que representaba para el mundo, o si había algo más oculto en sus palabras, pero no se atrevió a hablarle al respecto.

—Lo que dicen en los diarios, ¿es correcto? ¿Estuvo a su lado en el final?

Final. Una palabra tan simple que le dolía en lo más hondo.

—Si, lo estuve.

—Ya veo, todo el tiempo, no quitó su vista de él ni un solo momento—sus palabras sonaban como una afirmación más que una pregunta.

John sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo a donde quería ir a parar.

—No, no todo el tiempo, señorita Adler, hubo un instante en el que no fue así—pensaba en el accidente con el ciclista, el remolino de gente—. Pero no albergue ilusiones, tal vez se lleve un chasco; esperaba lo mismo que usted, pero ya he comprendido que no pasará.

—Por favor, doctor Watson, ¿qué tiene una mujer muerta que perder? Permita que imagine todos los escenarios posibles, todo lo que pudo ser, deje que sueñe, ¿es tan terrible?

—Lo será si esos sueños terminan convertidos en pesadillas.

—Podría contarle un par de cosas que he visto que convertirían a la peor pesadilla en un cuento de hadas.

—No lo dudo.

Irene se estiró hasta John, tomando el teléfono que aún sostenía, y tras apretar unas cuantas teclas, se lo devolvió.

—Listo, su pobre casera no se asustará más.

—Eso es muy considerado de su parte.

La mujer se encogió de hombros con un gesto gracioso y se levantó del sillón, dando una mirada alrededor.

—Debe volver, John, no puede dejar este lugar abandonado, a él no le gustaría.

—Tal vez siga su consejo.

—Eso será algo digno de ver.

Con esa sentencia, se acercó a la puerta y apoyó una mano en el tirador de la misma, ahogando un suspiro.

—¿A dónde irá ahora?

—Mantengamos el misterio, doctor, es la base de nuestra relación.

—No sabía que tuviéramos una.

—Oh, sí, una de tres—sonrió con rastros de su picardía habitual—. Desapareceré un tiempo, hay un par de cosas que necesito saber y usted ya no puede decirme más.

John se levantó también, dando unos pasos en dirección a ella, aferrándose a esa pequeña llama que acababa de alimentar en su interior, una que creía extinguida.

—Si descubriera algo…

La mujer dio una cabezada a modo de asentimiento.

—Será usted el primero en saberlo, John, no se preocupe; tarde o temprano tendrá noticias mías, o tal vez corramos con suerte y sea usted quien se ponga en contacto conmigo.

—¿Yo?

Irene clavó sus ojos claros en él, con expresión calculadora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que consiga él respirar sin usted?—y con una ligera cabezada en señal de despedida, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Mientras sus pasos resonaban en las escaleras, John apretó el teléfono y se dirigió a la ventana.

Tal vez ella tuviera algo de razón; empezaba a ahogarse, y si Sherlock aún estaba allí afuera, debía de sentir lo mismo.

Si volvía, ambos tendrían todo el aire que necesitaban.


End file.
